


Paramount

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Heartache, Other, hints of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr is convicted for what he's done, but he is never worried, not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paramount

**Author's Note:**

> Final drabble from Tumblr!

“How long has this been going on?”

It was such a stupid, inane question, given the circumstances, but he knew it was coming. From behind the bars of the cell Blurr shrugged, uncomfortable in the enclosed space. It reminded him of recent events all too painfully.

“A long time. Four hundred stellar cycles, approximately.”

“Four hundred?”

“well, only a few over a hundred since I, since I found out, and knew everything about wh-what was really happening, but I was with Longarm almost since day one of him being Prime, and we were friends before then.”

He looked up at Sentinel, jaw tight.

“I knew that was wrong too, so you might as well add that to my list of charges.”

“Wait,” Optimus put up a hand, stepping in for the first time since he had been shown into the room, “wait a klik, didn’t he- didn’t he try to kill you, three years ago?”

“Yes.”

He looked back down at his stabilizing servos, clearly not willing to answer the unspoken question. Sentinel was predictably too blunt to get that.

“So you kept sending this-this _Decepticon_ messages and meeting with him, right under our nasal ridges, _even after he tried to kill you_ , because you ‘love’ him.”

_“Yes.”_

He spat the word at his foot, as though he were mad at Sentinel for asking the question, or for being forced to admit it, or at himself for answering at all. Everyone was tense. Sentinel opened his mouth with a great breath of air but Optimus grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. Anger wouldn’t solve anything here.

“To be clear,” he said, pleading, “Blurr, he didn’t… force you to be with him? He wasn’t hurting you?”

He hated that he wished the answer would be yes, he was forced, he had been in great pain and fear all this time. Blurr shook his helm no.

“So now,” Sentinel swallowed his rage, for once, “what’s your ‘partner’ going to do?”

Blurr would have smiled if the weight of what was about to happen didn’t weigh so heavily on his spark. Holding a hand up to his chest, he felt the anger and possessiveness that was not his own beat closer and closer with every klik, cool and powerful around his very life force.

“What he does best.”


End file.
